Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to active-energy-ray-curable compositions, active-energy-ray-curable inks, ink stored containers, ink ejecting devices, methods for forming images, and images.
Description of the Related Art
An inkjet recording system is known as a method for forming an image on recording medium such as paper. This inkjet recording system has high consumption efficiency of an ink, and is excellent in property of saving resources. In addition, the inkjet recording system can reduce the cost of ink necessary to form an image.
Recently, there is a need for an inkjet recording system using an active-energy-ray-curable ink. For example, proposed are a (meth)acrylate compound having an urethane structure as a polar group, or having a core structure obtained by combining a cyclic structure containing a hetero atom with a urethane structure; and an active-energy-ray-curable composition containing the (meth)acrylate compound (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-256487).
Moreover, proposed is an ink composition containing a polymerizable compound that contains a carboxyl group as a polar group in a molecular of the polymerizable compound (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-299094).
In addition, proposed is an ink composition for inkjet, which is obtained by combining phenoxyethyl acrylate, vinylcaprolactam, and 2-hydroxy-3-phenoxypropylacrylate containing a hydroxyl group (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-56232).